In today's society, users are increasingly utilizing network and other service providers to gain access to the Internet, purchases products and services, access software services, request and receive various types of content, access software applications, and perform a variety of other tasks and functions. As such users have become increasingly comfortable with technology in terms of performing their daily tasks, such users have begun to demand and require faster and more efficient access to the goods and services that they purchase. In order to meet such demands and requirements, companies have provided faster and more efficient access to such goods and services through the use of various customized types of applications, such as mobile applications that execute directly on smartphone devices or other mobile devices. Additionally, an increasing number of companies are contemplating the use of drones to deliver ordered goods to users to further enhance the delivery experience for users.
While the use of drones may assist with alleviating certain bottlenecks that occur in various types of delivery processes, current drone technologies still have many shortcomings. For example, current versions of drones often have very limited battery life, utilize heavy batteries, and have limited cargo-carrying capacity. Additionally, current versions of drones often require increasing the weight of the battery in order to increase the traveling range for the drones. While heavier batteries assist with increasing the traveling range for the drone, the heavier batteries also reduce the drone's carrying capacity. Also, current techniques utilized for optimizing a drone's movement so as to maximize drone range and battery life may reduce the speed at which the drone operates. As a result, current methodologies and technologies associated with drones may be modified so as to provide enhanced quality-of-service for users and companies. Such enhancements and improvements to methodologies and technologies may provide for improved customer satisfaction, increased revenue for companies, and increased savings.